Fifteen
by allisonmorgan10
Summary: Everyone has a hard time with highschool. After her parents died, Amy Mortimer had to live in an orphanige until her aunt Hellan adopted her. Now she finds herself facing an unthinkingly difficult highschool year as a freshman at the age of fifteen.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be famous? I would occasionally, but it wasn't until just recently that it was answered. My name, is Amy Mortimer. When I was 10, my parents accidentally drove off a bridge, and into a lake. I survived, but to my utter most certainty, I was never able to forgive myself for my parents death. It was pathetic of me to be this way, but I just couldn't bring myself to regret ever having them purchase the car, if it wasn't for me, they would have never bought a car with such speed as this one, and it almost pains me to go back to the sight of the incident. So, now I must tell my story, and everything that has happened to me within these past few years once I had turned fifteen, and I was forced to start a new life, a new Amy, a new heart...**

**My story begins on September 15th, 2008. On 710 Pen brook LN...**


	2. Chapter 2

After my parents died, I was forced by law to live in an orphanage until I was fifteen, which wasn't my favorite part of the story, and almost the saddest part. I was treated terribly there, I was forced to clean-up after the other orphans for no reason, forced to skip meals for study reasons, Unfortunately, I never did have much of an appetite at the time, I was as skinny as a stick then, but now I'm strong. I was abused so terribly, being slapped and punched and kicked here and there, but that's really what made me courageous, and you can't imagine how it felt., the pain and suffering.

I'm going to live with my aunt Hellan, she lives just 5 hours away from the orphanage. And she wouldn't really be my first choice for a guardian. Well, she does have a bit of a tendency to over react. But not in a bad way, last time I was over, she freaked-out that I was there and nearly killed me of suffocation with hugs.

I stare vacantly out my window, expressionless. We weren't going that fast, the house's around us seemed to move slower and slower as we approached a large gate at the end of the road. Hellan lived up that road. And did I mention that she's rich? Yeah. She's the richest person in California, let alone Malibu. and I knew why we were going so slow. The Orphanage owner, Mr. Bertey, was driving me, and he only has one eye and nearly hates Hellan because of how she treats me. He's the one who always abuse's me for no reason.

The huge silver gate was rapped in vines from top to bottom. With the vines, there were flowers, freesia. My favorite flower. She must have put it there because of my arrival.

Behind the gate, there was a big garden of flowers, rose's, freesia, tulips, Poppy's, Lilly's, magnolia's, orchids, daisy's, bird's of paradise, and almost every flower in existence. I had to admit, Hellan did have a sense of style when it comes to decor.

We pulled up to a house that seemed from a distance, almost larger than the garden. Her house was almost the same as the white house, It was just bigger. I already knew my way through the house from my previous visits, she had 15 bathrooms in the whole place, 2 studies, 9 bedrooms, 12 offices, 3 theaters, and 4 music stages complete with instruments played by some of the most famous bands in history. I

absolutely adored her house, but what surprised me the most was that she didn't have a maid, butler, house keeper, gardener, bartender, or a nanny for the kids that she's had in the past.

As we pulled into the driveway with the fountain, Hellan came running out screaming "Oh my god! She's here!" about 3 times. She opened the door the Volvo I was in, and hugged me so tight, that I thought I was

going to die!

"Oh my god, Amy, you're so big! and so gorgeous!" Hellan said, It kind of bothered me that Hellan was just a bit to young to be my legal guardian. to young to be my aunt even. she was 18, only three years older than myself. but she looked like a freaking 25 year old. It would sometimes drive me insane, having all of these questions for her revolving in my head, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth!

"Hey Hellan, it's good to see you," I managed to say in her hug, "but don't you think you're over reacting just a bit? I can't breath!" She let go, but kept jumping around.

"It's nice to have you living with me Amy, it'll be so much fun!" When she said that, it kind of scared me. What was this lunatic going to do to me!?!

"Yeah..." I sighed with a little edge to my voice, "It'll... Be fun... But it all matters on what you're definition of fun is."

"Jeez, Amy, you act like I'm going to do something horrible to you,"

"Oh, I bet," we laughed together for who knows how long.

"Bye, Mr. Bertey!" I yelled at him as he backed out of the driveway so he didn't have to watch this hoarse friendship scene that we were performing.

"Bye, Gilbert!" Hellan also yelled at him. He always hated it when Hellan called him by his first name. I kept looking at the car and so did she. all we saw was Bertey giving Hellan the bird or middle finger as you may call it.

"Okay, I guess there's no need for a tour of the house since I already know my way."

"I guess you're right. I'll show you to you're room after I show you the car I got you."

"But, Hellan. I can't even drive yet. I'm only fifteen."

"So, you can have the car when you get you're license."

"Hellan. I have only one thing to say to you... Good thinking!" I decided to lie instead of hurt her feelings.

She walked into the garage and I followed. There was a big gold blanket over the car. She tore it off to reveal a silver Italian sports convertible.

"Oh my god, Hellan. Thank you!" I hugged her as tight as she had when I first got out of what I would call the Bertey car.

"Can't... Breathe...!" She managed to get out.

"That's how it feels when you hug me, Hellan."

"Sorry for almost killing you then.."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you."

"So, I take it you like the car."

"Like it? I absolutely love it to death!"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much for taking me in, Hellan. You have no idea what they did to me at the orphanage

"What?" She asked like she had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. In truth, I never had told her about the vile, repulsive things they would do to me.

"The owners, would abuse me in certain cruel and inappropriate ways."

"Oh,... I had no idea... I'm so sorry I didn't take you in earlier. What did they do to you?"

"The real question is, 'What didn't they do to me?' They would have me clean the entire place. Skip meals for no reason. Rape me a bit here and there..." I sighed out of sadness. It pained me to think of the vile man who did such things to me.

"Why didn't you call the cops!?! I'm sure they let you call people, right!?!"

"No! I was obligated to have no enjoyment out of any of it! I almost got pregnant with Berties child!" She stared at me with a scarred expression.

"You almost got PREGNANT!?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, and, it's over. I don't want to call the cops and I don't want to talk about it anymore! Okay!?!"

"Fine, lets just... forget we even had this conversation, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Hellan. You're like the older sister I never had."

"That's what I'm here for, Amy." She put her arm around my shoulder and took me into the house.

"Can I see my room now?" I asked.

"Sure," She replied with a smile. "It's the same room that you always stay in when you come and stay in for awhile. I just added a larger bed."

I sighed, "super..." I tried to say with enthusiasm. I always had such a small yet strange room.

"Okay, Okay. So it's not exactly the same, I may have made it more elegant then it was before. Long story short, you'll love it."

"Oh, I bet..." I said with sarcasm.

We walked up the big staircase embedded deep within' the mansion.

We walked into a big hall way with lots of candles, with the lights out.

"Amy Mortimer. Welcome, to you're humble abode." Hellan whispered as she opened the door.

Patterns of Cardinal and dark gold were everywhere coating the room. The curtains were fluffed bulging,

the bed was huge and covered in pillows. Priceless painting were hung above the bed and the dresser and around the entrance to the walk-in closet. It was everything I'd dreamed of and more.

I stared for who knows how long at the room. Pretty soon, Hellan had to push me onto the ground to revive my own consciousness, and even when she did, it still took awhile for me to regain control.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I mumbled with my face pressed to the ground.

"Are you alive yet?" She asked

I jumped to my feet in one swift movement. Nothing like that has ever happened to me. It's pretty stupid to faint over something so small as a room. But still...

"Are you ready to get you're things and unpack yet?"

"I'm an abused orphan, remember? I have no things."

"Sorry, being rich can sometimes make you forget about the small, under-privileged people in the world."

"_Please_, don't try to make me feel bad about that."

"Well, when you go to you're new school, people are going to be bothering you about that."

"That's what I'm worrying about."

She patted my back and took me out of the room

I slept terribly that night. I was upset, worrying actually, about the new high school I was being sent to,

North Valley High School. The reason for this nightmare was something that Hellan had said in our most resent conversation, you know, the one about my privileges. "Well, when you go to you're new school, people are going to be bothering you about that." the words echoed in my head over and over again, constantly. Was Hellan right about what she said this afternoon? Or was she bluffing...?

After I had gotten up, I walked over to the walk-in closet on the other side of the room. Hellan had stocked it with clothes I bet, but I would never know unless I opened it.

I opened the doors and saw many rows of designer clothes with French tags that I couldn't read. Hellan always outdoes herself. I shuffled through the assorted clothes, pulling out a black satin strapless shirt with round silver circles covered in rhinestones in the chest area with no fabric in that area.

I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of stilettos which I would surely fall in. I didn't think it was e

acceptable clothing for school, but it would please Hellan, so I might be able to leave the house if I wore a skirt instead. But I didn't feel like changing my clothes right now. It would just be a big waste of my time.

As soon as I ran down stairs to get my books that were on the table and my breakfast, Hellan eyed me suspiciously as I took a sip of orange juice.

"You seem rather ecstatic this morning. What's the deal? Did you have a sex dream about Brad Pitt, or something?" She asked.

"For you're information," I said in a formative voice. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might just like North Valley?"

"No..." We didn't speak for the rest of the morning.

I grabbed my backpack when I was finished with breakfast and ran outside with Hellan. She was giving me a lift to school.

The best way to describe Hellan's driving, is probably like setting three huge insane asylums loose of the people on the inside. It was painful. She would pound her foot on the gas pedal and you would jerk to the seat

in a series of twists and turns. Until we finally got to school. It looked like any other high school that you would see on one of those drama movies with high schoolers as the main characters. people were getting out of cars and walking from off the street and entering the school building.

I opened the car door and stepped out, it was so embarrassing what I did next. I caught my foot on the curb and fell, scattering my books everywhere on the sidewalk. An attractive boy with blonde hair was looking at me when he heard me fall. He was with some football jocks and some cheerleaders, so I could tell he was popular. He ran over to me and kneeled down to help me pick up my books.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse. Trust me."

"Okay, I'm Brian Leslie." Hellan had driven away right once I fell. Probably because

she knew most of

he kids outside, and she was embarrassed to be related to me.

"I'm Amy Mortimer."

"Hey, are you the new orphan girl?

"Yeah, why? Are you going to make fun of me just because I've lived in a orphanage for almost half of my life?"

"Well, I was before I saw what you look like. You're..." he struggled for words, "hot."

"Thank you, but,... I just don't think I want to do anything to serious when I've only been here ten minutes."

"I totally understand, I just wish you weren't a lesbian."

"Wai-... What? I'm not a les-"

"Oh, thank you sooo much for not being a lesbian!"

"Okay... you're welcome, I guess..."

"So, did you want me to walk you to class?"

I laughed, "I'm new, and, I just don't want to do anything to... What's the word I'm looking for...? Umm... How about serious. But it was nice meeting you."

"I hope you're not just trying to let me off easy."

"Don't worry, I'm serious. But maybe when I get more familiar to the school, we could hook up."

"Thanks anyway, Amy."

"Okay," We were standing by then.

As soon as Bryan got the chance, he left.

I was relieved. I guess I over did my appearance a bit...

I walked forward, trying to step out of the way of anyone I should have never seen for some reason, I could tell I wasn't supposed to see them because of the way they looked at me. Soon, I got to the high school doors. I took a deep breathe, afraid of what they would think of me. I pushed the door open and walked onto the linoleum floor into a corridor. There were kids every where all talking to one another and getting there books in there locker.

I walked straight ahead, not watching where I was going, I was to preoccupied with the many children of different sorts around me. There was so much to take in, I had never actually really been to a public school that I can remember well enough. There were boys kissing girls, jocks hurting nerds, cheerleaders strutting there stuff, there were just normal people talking to one another which really didn't surprise me.

And since I wasn't looking were I was going, I walked straight into another freshman's locker door, slamming it closed. It appears that the girl was holding a large stack of hot pink flyers that were now scattered all over the floor. She bent down and began to pick up her flyers.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a spas! It's my first day and I'm already causing chaos!" I apologized.

The girl looked up at me. She was very beautiful, she had shoulder length brown hair and brown eye's. She had dark skin, but it was Mexican dark, but at the same time, she appeared corean. The only thing she was wearing was black skinny jeans and a black halter top.

"Don't worry about it," The girl said. "I'm Kennedy Reed."

"I'm Amy." I liked her name, it had some variety, unlike my boring, three lettered name.

"It's nice to meet you Amy. Wait a minute, you look familiar from somewhere. Have I met you before?" She probably saw me in the paper when my parents died, she just forgot.

"No, but you probably saw me in the paper, my parents died. They accidentally drove off of a bridge when I was 10. I was in the backseat and I survived, but unfortunately, they didn't."

"Oh, I remember now, I saw you in the paper. I'm so sorry about you're parents."

"It's ok, I wish my parents were still alive, but my Aunt Hellan adopted me just yesterday, and now I live in a mansion." I laughed.

She started to laugh to. Two girls came racing towards us. One of them was really skinny and very pale with freckles and black, thick framed glasses, she was wearing a long, blue skirt that touched the ground and a blue, long-sleeved shirt. The other girl was rather chubby, she had the same skin tone as Kennedy, but this girl was just very tan. She had freckles and brown eye's, she was wearing dark, denim bell bottom jeans and a pink jersey

"Kennedy! Are you alright?" the pale one with glasses asked.

"Actually, you should be asking Amy here. Guys, this is Amy Mortimer."

"Wait," said the girl with the jersey on, "aren't you that girl who lost her parents in the car accident?"

"The one and only." I said, irritated.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Alexus Tran."

"I'm Olivia Lewis." said the pale girl. So, apparently the pale girl was named Olivia, and the tan girl was named Alexus.

"I guess we better get moving, we have to get to class. What class do you have next Amy? Maybe I can help you find you're class?" Kennedy offered.

"I have Spanish next." I said, looking down at a sheet I had found in my back pack.

"We all have that class next, Amy!" Olivia burst out.

That was all it took. Starting then, we had all become friends. But the real adventure happens later in this book you hold in you're hands.

We walked through the door and Olivia and Alexus sat down in there appropriate seats. I walked to the front of the room to talk to my new teacher.

"Hello," he said, "You must be Amy Mortimer. I'm Mr. Keller. You can have a seat next to miss reed over in the back." he said as he pointed the back of the room at Kennedy.

Olivia sat to her left and there was an empty seat to her right, my seat. to the right of that one sat Alexus.

I walked to the back of the room and Mr. Keller began talking about the heritage of Spain and Mexico. Kennedy began writing something on a paper, then handed it to me.

I need to ask you a question.

In truth, I had a question for her to. I began writing on the paper and handed it to her

What was in that stack of flyers you dropped?

That's actually really what I wanted to talk to you about. Ask Alexus.

I looked to my left, and Alexus took her attention off of the teacher and I began

writing.

What was in that stack of flyers that Kennedy dropped?

I wrote. I handed it to her and she began writing a response.

That's a long story to tell. It starts when we were all kids going

to Malibu Elementary. Would you like me to tell you the story?

I looked at her and nodded. She began to write again.

Okay.

When I was 5, I started going to Malibu Elementary. I had big

dreams, just like the girls to you're left. We all had the same

dream, we just couldn't full fill it until now. We all share passion for music. Music was the only thing that kept us

going. I enjoyed playing the drums, Olivia loved the bass, and

Kennedy was a born master at the Les Paul guitar. The only thing

we were missing... was a singer. That's when you came along.

Kennedy was born with a gift for gifts. She could tell if someone

was talented and what there talent was, It's hard to explain. I think she saw a talent

in you. A singing talent. Those flyers were for an audition tomorrow

at the Cascade Theater down town. I think she wants you're talent

for this band.

I read over the paper and looked at her script repeatedly. Was she serious? or was she trying to make me lose it?

There then was a loud noise, the bell. I got up and wandered aimlessly to my next class. I didn't have any of my other classes with the other stranger girls. But all I could think about was if I was going to go to that audition or not.

School seemed to just fly by, before I knew it, I was standing outside of the school waiting for Hellan in my car. Before Hellan arrived, a senior girl walked by me and pushed by body with hers very non-Chalontly, knocking my books out of by hands and landing them on the pavement.

I kneeled down and began stacking my books. When I stood up, I finally saw who had pushed me. The girl was black, and very beautiful. But her sour look took away some of her attractiveness. She had flowing brown curls that reached her butt.

"Excuse me," I finally spoke.

"What ever." The girl spoke in a rather rude voice. "Don't think I didn't see you and Bryan this morning. He's my man."

"I'm... sorry?" I asked, stupidly confused. What did this girl want? "What's you're name?"

"Jessica Bartell, what's it to you?"

"Sorry! I'm A-"

"I know orphan. Just don't go convincing everyone that you're just a sad pore little orphan girl and how everyone should just pay attention to you!" Jessica finished by snapping her fingers in my face, and she walked away.

"Jeez, take a chill pill." I murmured to myself.

I turned around and saw Hellan in my car. She honked the horn as I ran to the passenger door.

I slept horribly that night, just like the night before. I tossed and turn, not knowing if what Alexus Tran had said was true. I wondered about this mystery all night before going to sleep at three in the morning. Other than that, the other only other thing that seemed to seep in my mind was of the strange senior boy named Bryan.

Something about this first day got me to thinking, it made my intentions of crying just as bad. It was something that no girl or boy my age would have considered. They would have been rather excited for there second day of school let alone there first. But I had a very, very strange feeling in my gut. It was telling me that tomorrow was going to be just as worse as the day before.


	3. Chapter 3

My morning was probably the worst morning in my life. Hellan had left for work early which was unlike her at the music store. So, I was left alone in a giant mansion with no one to take me to school. I was honestly scared of being alone in this house. I don't see how Hellan had gotten through years of living in this house. I walked down stairs after getting dressed. There was a not that was from Hellan.

Dear Amy,

As you may already know, I left for work early. A guy called asking for you. I told him to come by at around seven. He said that he went to school with you and that his name was Bryan. I thought he could come and pick you up for school. Here's the number.

761-9845

Love,

Aunt Hellan

I'm going to pretend that I wasn't scared in figuring out how he found out my number. I turned my head towards the clock. It was five minutes to seven. That's when I heard the honking noise from outside the house. It was obviously Bryan. I grabbed my book bag and ran outside to the big Silver Hummer 2008 model.

"Come on Amy!" Bryan yelled as I opened the door.

I opened the car door and sat in the corean leather seat next to him.

"So, how was you're morning?" Bryan asked.

"Scary. I was alone in a giant mansion."

"I think I know what will cheer you up. There's going to be a party at my place in ten days. I want you to come."

"I've never been to a party before."

"Never!?"

"Never. Orphan, remember?"

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

The rest of the ride to school was surprisingly quiet. When I got out of his car, the same brat who said her name was Jessica walked over to Bryan and I.

"Uh! You bitch! I said stay away from my man!" Said Jessica as she pushed me against the side of Bryan truck. I just got up and pushed her onto the ground. I still had all of my strength because when she pushed me, it didn't actually hurt like she meant it to. The kids on the side walk huddled into a circle formation around Jessica and I chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Bryan was in the crowd instead of near me like he was just a minute ago.

Jessica got up from off of the ground. She ran towards me and rammed her body into my body, punching my stomach. A painful twisting sound entered my stomach, pinching every nerve ending in my body. It may have hurt, but I wasn't about to give up that easily. Jessica still had her body connected to mine, so I pushed both of our bodies onto the ground, allot of the force from the fall was put in her back. Her head flung back and hit the pavement really hard, releasing an ear-splitting screech from Jessica's mouth.

She rolled over so that she was on top of me, then I rolled on top of her. She grabbed my hair from the back of my head and began pulling. It was my turn to scream. Beyond instinct, I did the same as her to show her more pain than myself. Even a moron could tell I was winning the fight. I may have been younger than her, but she was shorter and wimpier than me.

A man cleared his throat, from the sound of it, it was an older man, and he was standing right above us. Jessica and I stopped fighting for a brief moment and looked up. It was Principal Franklin.

"Girls, please get up and come with me." Said Principal Franklin in a stern voice. Jessica and I obediently got up and obeyed his orders.

Jessica and I sat in two leather seats in front of the principals desk as Principal Franklin paced back and forth from behind his desk.

"I can not believe this. Fighting on school grounds!" He yelled, " I understand that you would do this kind of thing, Jessica. But you Amy? It's only you're second day here, and you're already causing chaos! Jessica, you may be excused."

"But sir! That isn't fair! Jessica is the one who started it!" I interrupted.

"I don't care who started it, Amy! I'm calling your parents!"

"Don't you mean my Aunt?" I asked. I was confused. Surely, he must have known that my parents are dead.

"No, I mean you're parents. You might have something set up with you're aunt. I'm not taking any chances."

Tears began to fill my eye's, I got up and ran out of the room into the hall. I kept running and running. I didn't stop. I ran straight across the school, still crying. I ran out the doors of the school and across the pavement, then the parking lot. Then I began running on the road, still shedding tears. I didn't feel the need to stop until I got to my destination.

I was running for at least 30 minutes, that's when I finally arrived at my destination. I leaned up against a tree by the giant bridge. It was the same bridge that my parents car fell off of when they died. I was so upset, that I began to breathe harder and harder. I finally was breathing so hard that it hurt. But when that happened, My lungs began to feel tight, so did my stomach. I was light headed and I couldn't breathe anymore. This had never happened to me. My eye's were getting heavy. I finally lost consciousness.

I slowly opened my eye's to an unfamiliar white room. I turned my head and saw Hellan.

"Where am I?" I struggled to say.

"Finally, you're awake!"

"What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. You had a small anxiety attack. You'll be alright for now."

I sighed.

"I don't suppose that you would want a visitor right now." Hellan spoke as Bryan walked through the door hold a dozen roses in his hands.

"I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay Ms. Mortimer." Said Bryan.

"Hey," I said sitting up in my coma.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Like I was punched in the face by Hulk Hogan."

He chuckled.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah I did. I beat up your girlfriend."

"What?"

"Jessica and I got in a fight."

"Jessica? Why would we be together? I broke up with her two moths ago."

"But she said-"

"I don't care what she said, I just know I broke up with her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Ummm..... there's a girl from school who wants to see you."

Just then, Kennedy walk through the door with some balloons in her hand.

"I'll go get a nurse." Bryan said, stalking away from the coma.

"Hi, how ya feel?" Kennedy asked.

"Horrible, how did I get here?"

"I saw you running away from school, so I ran after you. I watched you collapse and then called 911."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Alexus told me about the band."

"Yeah, I know." Kennedy said as she sat down on the bed.

"I just moved here, and, allots happened so far. I can't get involved with your band right now."

She looked down, She looked up at me and whispered, "Okay." She left.

I sighed and put my head down and fell asleep on the hospital bed in the white room.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, far it had been at least ten days since the anxiety attack. Everything seemed harder now. Classes went by slower and more drama began to, build up in my system. Also, the band offer from those three girls was getting more and more annoying since they not once have stopped talking about it.**

**It was around six o' clock in the evening. Hellan was in bed asleep already because she had had to work a double shift at her work, so, she probably wouldn't know if I left for just an hour or so. Yeah. No harm done.**

**I walked in to my closet and scanned through the many rows of clothes. I finally pulled out a pair of white copre's and a black, thread halter top. My hair was in a side pony-tail. My black ankle converse were already on my feet and I had plenty of time before the party began. I didn't know what to do.**

**Pretty soon, I found myself wondering through the house until I came to a gold door that I had never seen in my life. When I opened the door, I sucked in a deep breath of air. It was a recording studio. I entered the room, closing the door behind me. It was nothing like I had imagined it to look like. The walls were white and there was a recording system right near the door.**

**This actually made me think about the offer I had passed up. I walked through a door that was right in front of me. I was inside the studio. The head phones fit perfectly, and I suddenly got the urge to sing. I don't know why, but words began to fill my head with there melody.**

_**He said let's change our luckThis night is all we've got Drive fast until we crashThis dead end lifeSweet dreams that won't come trueI'd leave it all for youBrick walls are closing in Let's make a run tonightBlinded by the lightsHold you through foreverWon't let you go'Cause if you jump I will jump tooWe will fall togetherFrom the building's ledgeNever looking back at what we've doneWe'll say it was love'Cause I would die for youOn skyway avenueHe said don't change your mindLet's leave this town behindWe'll race right off the cliffThey will remember thisIt all got so mundaneWith you I'm back againJust take me by the handWe're close to the edgeBlinded by the lightsHold you through foreverWon't let you go'Cause if you jump I will jump tooWe will fall togetherFrom the building's ledgeNever looking back at what we've doneWe'll say it was love'Cause I would die for youOn skyway avenueWhere are your guts to fly?Soaring through, through the nightAnd if you take that last stepI'll follow youLeave the edge and flyWe're finally alive'Cause if you jump I will jump tooWe will fall togetherFrom the building's ledgeNever looking back at what we've doneWe'll say it was love'Cause I would die for youOn skyway avenueSo what's left to proveWe have made it through **_

**I breathed in quickly, what in the hell had I just sang?**

**I looked down at my watch, oh great, I was late!**

**How can I put this, Bryan's parties are like any boy sweet sixteen, and the MTV Music awards mixed together. I ad walked to the party. His house was surrounded by practically everyone at school and even more people than that. There was a stage at one end of his house and Keisha was dancing and singing her song **_**blah blah blah.**_** His home was the size of my home, just a little bit smaller.**

**I walked through the crows of people, searching for Bryan. I ended up finding him talk and hanging out with his friends. He turned his head and saw me. I smiled.**

"**Amy!" He yelled, fighting his way through the crowd to get to me.**

"**Hey," I finally said. It wasn't until then that I realized that Bryan was holding two beers in his hands. I looked at them.**

"**Oh, you want one?" He asked, apparently moved by the fact that I looked at them.**

"**Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't drink."**

"**Oh, come on! Live a little!" He opened up one of the beers and shoved it into my hands.**

"**Well, I guess one beer wouldn't hurt…" I took a gulp of the liquid and suddenly began to crave more. It wasn't long until I had chugged down the whole thing.**

**Author's POV**

* * *

**Four hours later…**

**Amy was wearing a Viking hat on her head and was chugging down a keg. Obviously, she was drunk. She had already drunken two other kegs which is way more than anyone there had ever seen.**

**She removed the tap from her mouth, liquid still dripping from her mouth.**

**Bryan was holding her up, making sure she didn't fall. He walked over to a bench which was far away from the party.**

**They sat down next to each other. Amy suppressed a drunken laugh.**

"**Okay, Amy. You're going to be alright, and since you're drunk, I am going to take the time that I have to tell and hopefully do something's that I have wanted to do for awhile." He told her.**

"**Br- Bry- Bryan. I- I already kn- know what your ab-about t- to s- say." She responded, barely able to talk.**

"**You do?" He leaned in, so did she. And just before there lips met, she was violently sick inside his mouth.**


End file.
